Once In A Lifetime
by pennedbykate
Summary: AU/AH Bella and Edward have a one night stand, something that neither of them are able to forget about. Six years have passed with no contact between them, but now they'll be working together on a daily basis. How will they cope with the feelings they've both been fighting for years? Will either of them give into temptations?


**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

 ** _A/N: I haven't written any fanfiction in like six years, but here goes nothing._**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 _There was nothing I hated more than going out to clubs with my best friend, Alice McCarty, but she continued to drag me along to them every other weekend anyway despite my objections. I often wondered if she did it just for the sake of being able to dress me up like her own personal barbie doll, but she would always pout and say she just wanted me to have some fun. I had tried to explain to her that clubbing wasn't my idea of fun at all, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. Still, I could never object to her for too long. Every time I would simply give in and give her what she wanted, though I'd complain about it the entire time._

 _This particular night, Alice has already dressed me up in a tight, navy blue dress with strappy heels. I try to protest the shoes at the very least ( "Alice, I'm going to fall!" ) but she has none of it. Thankfully we make it downstairs from our apartment and to the car without incident, otherwise I would have taken them off right then and there._

 _Now I'm sitting at the bar of the club, watching Alice glide around the dance floor as though she's walking on air. That has always been one of the many differences between the two of us. While I am clumsy and unable to walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over, Alice is one of the most graceful people I have ever seen. She is so light on her feet that she almost seems to float sometimes. That sounds ridiculous, I know, but it's true. That probably has something to do with all of the ballet lessons she took when she was growing up, and the fact that she's so tiny doesn't help._

 _It appears that she has found someone to dance with because the next moment I see her arms wrapped around some guy's neck. He's taller than she is, with a very lean build and honey blond hair. He's not my type but I can see how Alice would find him attractive. Deciding to give her at least some privacy - even though she's in the middle of a crowded dance floor - I turn my gaze back to my rum and coke and take a sip from it._

 _It's a long time before someone appears at my side, but it's not Alice like I'm expecting. Instead it was her brother, Emmett McCarty, with a gorgeous blonde girl in tow. I'd never met her before and so I take a moment or so to look her over from her perfect frame to her silky, long blonde curls. She looks like she belonged on a runway as opposed to in a crowded nightclub. From the cocky grin on Emmett's face, I can tell that he had come over to show her off._

 _"How's it hangin', B?" He asks, patting my shoulder and then ordering a beer from the bartender and whatever the blonde wants to drink._

 _"Just waiting for your dear sister to get bored so we can leave," I mutter, rolling my eyes. He laughs and says nothing else but I know he's waiting for me to ask so I don't delay it any longer. "Who's this?"_

 _"This is Rosalie," He introduces her, the proud grin returning to his face as he gestures to her. "Rosalie, this is Bella. My little sister's best friend."_

 _"His evil little sister's best friend, he means," I tease as I reach out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rosalie."_

 _The smile she gives me is very polite but a bit reserved at the same time, it's as if she's nervous about something. I can't imagine what though, I have no idea what she of all people can possibly be nervous about but I know it's rude to ask so I push the thought away._

 _"It's nice to meet you too, Bella, and please, call me Rose."_

 _"Rose," I repeat with a nod. "I hope this one's treating you well," I add, giving Emmett a playful shove. I can't help but laugh as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Feel free to kick his ass if he isn't, or let me know and I'll do it for you."_

 _Her laughter surprises me, but I can't deny it's lovely sound. "He is, for now. Believe me, I'll let you know if that starts to change," she grins before placing a small kiss on Emmett's cheek. I'm sure for a half second that I see him blush but I decide not to comment. I don't want to tease him too much in one night after all. I want to ask Emmett more questions about the two of them ( Did they just meet? Are they dating? ) but Rose whispers something in his ear and the next moment, they're saying goodbye to me and heading for the door._

 _I roll my eyes and try not to think about where they're going._

 _I turn back to my drink a second time when a new voice interrupts me. This voice I don't recognize, but it's such a smooth voice that I know I want to hear it again._

 _"Were you just talking to a blonde named Rosalie?" The voice asks from somewhere behind me. I turn my head to find the owner of the voice and instantly freeze in my seat. Standing before my is possibly the most attractive man I've ever met. He's tall with a muscular frame and a chiseled jawline. His wide eyes are bright green and his hair, a reddish-brown color, is disheveled but not in a way that looks bad._

 _It takes me a minute to remember that he had spoken to me and I slowly recover. "Yes," I tell him with a nod. Embarrassingly, my voice cracks on the word and I try to subtly clear it so he doesn't notice but I don't think I'm successful._

 _"Did she happen to tell you where she was going?" He asks and I notice a slight irritation in his tone that I hope isn't directed at me._

 _"No…" I feel slightly concerned. "Why?"_

 _He groans softly and runs a hand through his hair. I suddenly have the urge to do the same thing myself but obviously I restrain myself. Strangers don't just run their hands through other people's hair. It's weird._

 _"She's my sister," he tells me and I am slightly relieved. I didn't want to have to tell Emmett that his new catch wasn't single. "We were supposed to ride home together but I guess now that's not happening," he grumbles before taking a seat on the stool next to me._

 _"I'm sorry," I reply lamely, unsure of what else to say. I want to offer him a ride home but I know I can't with Alice around. The last thing I want is any implications from her and offering a ride home to a complete stranger would be like adding gasoline to a flame._

 _He shrugs and orders himself a drink, then he glances at me for a moment and I can see his green eyes scan me over, assessing me._

 _I blush._

 _"I'm sorry," he amends, flashing me a perfect smile that sends my heart racing. "I'm being terribly rude, aren't I? Edward Cullen," he introduces himself, reaching out a hand for me to shake._

 _"Bella Swan," I reply, taking his hand very willingly and shaking it._

 _"How do you know my sister, Bella?" He asks curiously._

 _"I don't. We just met tonight, but I knew the guy she was with, Emmett. He's my best friend's brother," I explain and I see a look of comprehending appear on his face. "I came here with her, but she seems to have abandoned me. I normally don't go to places like this but she drags me here kicking and screaming." I realize I'm babbling and stop and once. I begin to hope that I haven't offended him but he just laughs softly. His laugh is even more beautiful than his sister's._

 _"I don't normally do this either," he explains. "Rose likes to bring me with her so I can scare off the creeps, but apparently she didn't need me tonight," he rolls his eyes. I don't know how to respond so I let the conversation drop for a moment, but Edward picks it back up almost instantly. "So, if this isn't your idea of a good time, what is?"_

 _I don't have to think about it. "Curling up at home with my cat and a good book," I answer. He seems impressed by my respond and that made me feel a little better. Perhaps we had something in common?_

 _"Not many people your age would say that," he comments, cocking an eyebrow._

 _"I'm not like many people my age," I protest, sitting up a little straighter in my seat indignantly. "Besides, you don't even know how old I am," I point out._

 _He holds up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean anything negative by it, just that I'm pleasantly surprised," he smiled. "Let me guess….21?"_

 _I relax at his words, pleased that he's not judging me by my choice. Socializing like this just wasn't my thing, certainly I can't be the only one who felt that way. I'm too chicken to ask him so I decide not to. Instead I nod at his guess. "Is it that obvious?" I ask._

 _He laughs again. "No, I'm just a good guesser. Besides, you're the same age as my sister." By the look of him, I can tell that Rose is younger than him but I can't tell how much. I don't want to ask either and he doesn't tell me so I don't push the subject._

 _"How are you going to get home?" I ask curiously a moment later._

 _He shrugs. "Taxi, I guess."_

 _As if realizing now is the perfect moment, Alice appears out of nowhere and taps my shoulder. She's still holding on to the blond guy I'd seen her dancing with earlier and she seems so completely involved that she doesn't even notice Edward._

 _"Bella, this is Jasper," she introduces him but gives neither of us time to respond. "And I'm going home with him so you don't have to worry about me," she tells me. He starts to lead her away and then she turns to look at me again. "Don't wait up!" She calls, flashing me a wink. Within seconds the two disappear, leaving Edward and I alone again._

 _I turn my gaze back to the gorgeous guy beside me and I suddenly have more courage than I had ever had before. "Would you like a ride home?" I ask, chewing on my bottom lip while I wait for his response. It's not something that I normally do but I know I want to continue to talk to him in a place that doesn't involve screaming just so the person next to me can hear me._

 _He scrutinizes me for a few agonizing minutes before he smiles at me. "That would be wonderful, thank you."_

 _My heart rate picks up at the idea of this gorgeous man being in my car but I try to suppress it. After all, I don't want him to think I'm a lunatic. I turn to ask if he's ready to leave but he's already on his feet, placing a few bills on the bar to cover both of our drinks. I thank him and then silently lead him to my car. I want to talk to him but I spend the entire time focusing all my effort on not tripping over my own feet. The minute we're outside, we both let out a sigh of relief at the same time. It's nice to be in the cool night air away from the loud music and close proximity to all of the people inside the club. I finally feel like I can breathe normally again and from the look on Edward's face, he's thinking the same thing I am._

 _Silently, we climb into my truck and I rev the engine to life. I now wish that we had driven Alice's nice Audi instead of my old Chevy, but it's certainly too late now. I glance over at Edward and he cocks an eyebrow at me but says nothing. I had a feeling he wanted to tease me about the old thing but he seemed too polite to do so. I was glad for that because I didn't want to waste time trying to defend the honor of my poor truck._

 _He tells me where to go and I begin to drive, wondering how the hell I'm supposed to start a conversation with him. I want to know so many things but at the same time, I don't want him to think poorly of me._

 _Thankfully, he breaks the silence between us. "So, you told me that you'd rather be at home reading a book but you never said what kind of book you'd be reading. That's pretty important information."_

 _I agree with him in a nod. You could tell a lot about a person just by the types of books they read, I'd learned that first hand before but that's a story for a different time. "Probably a Jane Austen book. She's one of my favorite authors," I reply, glancing sideways at him as I drive._

 _"Not a bad choice," he applauds. "Do you have a favorite story?"_

 _"Hm…" I have to think about it for a moment. It's a tough choice. "Probably Sense and Sensibility. I love Pride and Prejudice too but I don't think Sense and Sensibility gets the attention it deserves."_

 _"Everyone is always obsessed with Mr. Darcy," he agrees with a chuckle._

 _"I mean, understandably so," I laugh softly. "What about you?"_

 _He shrugs. "I'm more of a Shakespeare fan myself," he replies. I'm surprised by his answer but I can't help but smile softly. I can't remember the last time I met a guy who I felt like I could have an intelligent conversation with, but I was quickly beginning to feel like I could sit and talk to Edward for hours. I wish this car ride would last longer but I know it will be over too soon._

 _"Romeo and Juliet is pretty great." I look over to see him wrinkle his nose in disgust and I worry slightly that I've said something wrong._

 _"Hamlet is way better," he says, rolling his eyes. "I really never understood why everyone has always been focused on Romeo and Juliet."_

 _"It's a love story," I point out._

 _He rolls his eyes again. "It's a tragedy," he amends. "They both die in the end."_

 _"For love," I try to defend._

 _"Maybe, but they're not exactly smart about it. If they'd been smart then neither of them would have had to die," he counters and I have to admit that I agree with him just a bit, but I decide to let the subject drop for the moment. I don't want to spend the rest of our last moments together debating an old play. I realize now that I'm approaching the address he gave me and I frown, although I see a moment later that we're heading for a hotel._

 _"Do you live here?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at him._

 _He shakes his head. "I'm only in town until tomorrow evening for a medical conference, then I have to fly back to Seattle."_

 _I can't help but feel slightly saddened by his answer. Tomorrow he'll be flying across the country and I don't know when or if I'll see him again, but I know not to ask him to stay. I had only just met him, it would seem bizarre to ask to spend more time with him._

 _"A medical conference?" I ask, deciding not to focus on his upcoming departure._

 _"I'm a resident at the University of Washington Medical Center," he tells me and I can't help but be a bit shocked. I knew he was older than I was but he had to be quite a bit older than me if he had already gone through medical school._

 _I park in front of the hotel with a small sigh, trying not to make it too obvious that I don't want him to leave. He opens the car door then glances over at me and I think he's going to thank me but instead he says, "Do you want to stay the night?"_

 _It's a bold question but I don't hesitate in my answer. "Yes."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked it! I have a lot of this written so I'm going to try to post weekly, but I can't make any promises. I have a full time job and I also attend school online._**


End file.
